The present invention relates to a multi-user talking service, and particularly to a technique for providing a multi-user talking service among viewers who views a same content through a network.
Recently, there have been proposed content distribution services that distribute various contents through a network such as the Internet. Examples of content distribution services include a movie distribution service and a karaoke music distribution service. A user of such a content distribution service can enjoy a movie or karaoke at his home, without going to a movie theater or a karaoke house. Further, a portable terminal such as a PDA may be used to enjoy a movie or karaoke at a place where a user is staying.